Plantamorphs  Book 1: The Invasion
by animorphsfan92
Summary: Follow Martha, George, Beth, Amber, and Victor as they combat the evil Nethones. An alien crash-lands and gives them the power to morph into any plant that they smell.
1. Ch 1: The Unidentified Flying Object

Chapter 1: The Unidentified Flying Object

"Today, class, we will start to learn about space." said Ms. Kisa.

"Oh, goody!" said Victor. "We _finally_ get to learn about something I like!"

"Class, I would like you to open your scienece folders, and get out your Science Journal. Then write all that you know about space. First, though, I would like you all to think up a few words that have something to do with outer space. Then raise your hand when you have thought up at least three words and tell the to me. I then I'll spell it on the chalk board" said Ms. Kisa.

Victor put up his hand. "Meteorite, asteroid, comet, Sun, Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, mon, Voyager, space shuttle, space probe, U.F.O., orbit-

"Leve some for the rest of us!" said Jessica, but the chalk board was already filled.

"Rotation" said Amber.

* * *

><p>Oh, cool" said George sarcastically on the bus later that afternoon. "I got a "D-" on my math test".<p>

"It was tough!" said Martha. She was the math expert in Ms. Fiona's class. "I got an "A-" on it. I usually get an "A+". That was the hardest I've ever done!".

"Oh, belive me, it will get harder" said William.

"You mean, harder then the final question, 51x=1-b+(s-x)? That was really hard!"

"I know!" said Amber.

"We're almost at my stop, so I think we'd better put our papers away" said Martha. Victor, Amber, George and Jessica were coming over to Martha's house for her sleepover party. "Besides," she said, "I want to play Mario on my gameboy.".

"Can we watch you play?" asked Victor.

"Sure." said Martha.

"Why not just start right now?" asked George.

"Because we don't want to miss my stop.".

"I new that." said Jessica.

"No you did'nt" said Victor.

"Yes I did".

"No you did'nt".

"Yes I did".

"We're at my stop, you know." said Martha.

"Wow, arguing sure makes time fly fast!" said Victor. "Gee Jessica, we should argue when we want to make time fly!"

"Let's stay up all night!" said George. "I just LOVE to do that at sleepovers. First though, lets go and get an afternoon snack. Then let's go for a walk.".

"When are we going to play Mario?" asked Jessica.

"Midnight" said Amber.

"I'll go get some chips" said Martha.

* * *

><p>You know" said Jessica, late in the after noon, almost dinner time. "I just realized that I don't feel good enough to have a sleep over party.".<p>

"Oh, no! Go get the ambulance!" joked George.

"I'll go get the thermometer." said Martha.

"I was only joking!" called George.

"Who knows?" called Martha from down the hall way.

When she was upstairs, Amber said "Maybe you should lie down on the couch".

"_Maybe_" said Jessica. So she sat down on the couch. When Martha came down, she took Jessica's temperature. It was 100, so her mom came and picked her up.

After, Victor said: "Why not go on the walk we planned to do?".

"All right! Let's go!" said they walked down the street.

"Hey! Bethany is over there, let's go!" cried Martha.

They ran over.

"Oh, hi!" said Beth. "Its six o clock. I was going home. It's dark out."

"Hey what's that thing up in the sky?" aked George. They all looked up. Something was up there, all right. And it was weird. The body of the ship was a circle shape, there was a tube thing sticking out, and on either side were weapons, and on the wings were flashing red lights.


	2. Ch 2: Green Thumbs Up!

Chapter 2: Green Thumbs Up!

The ship landed. the red lights on the wings went off. Then, people started noticing. Cars went in all directions, and people ran from the armed U.F.O.. Only Martha, Beth, George and Victor stayed, and watched in horror as a cresent moon appeared on the front of the tubelar section. It was like a cresent to half to full moon in fast motion, and in the light a strange alien appeared. It had a completely round head, with two horns on top of it's head, and on top of the horns were eyeballs. There was a huge nose, and a mouth. It's body was shaped like a long thin oval. It had sharp, cone-shaped legs, and long arms with claws on the ends, and coming out of it's rear was a large scorpion tail.

"What is that thing?" said Geroge in a bare whisper.

"_A Fowner_" said the alien. "B_ut that is not the point. You're world is being invaded. They are called the Nethones. They wrap around people's food, and once they get in you're mouth, somehow clone you. But the clone does not appear on the planet. It appears on the closest Nethone ship. They then infest the clone. Then they switch it so that the infested one is on the planet, and then-_". The Fowner paused for a moment. "_-They kill the non-infested one_.". "_That is why I would like to give you a special power that the Nethones do not have. It is the power to morph into any plant that you smell. One danger though: never stay in morph for more than five hours, or you will be trapped forever. Would you like to exept?_".

"Okay..." said Bethany. "This sounds weird. But, I mean, why would we want those creepy aliens to take over, intergalactically. I think we should exept it."

Eventually, everyone agreed.

"_Are you sure?_".

"Yes." Suddenly, sparks flew from the alien's claws, and filled the night with a blinding light. They all (exept the Fowener) felt a tingling sensation, and then, SWIZZZZZZZZZZ: They were falling into a black hole. Then they felt normal again and were back on planet Earth.

"_Done_.".

* * *

><p>It's almost midnight" said Martha. "Let's turn on my gameboy®.".<p>

So they played until 1:45, then they got sick of Mario and went downstairs for a midnight snack. Cookies!

* * *

><p>The next morning was Saturday, and the slept until late in the morning. Victor yawned, and woke up. Then the all did the same. They all went down to breakfast and found that Martha's mom had made a choice of french toast or a chocolate-chip pancake.<p>

During breakfast, George phoned Beth.

"Hi Beth – yeah, well, look, do you want to go to a meeting at Martha's house at about 2:00 clock – yeah – of course! – yeah, that name for our little team would bed good – I don't know – let's talk about it this afternoon, okay? – Great! Bye!". He hung up, then said "We're going to meet at two O:clock, and let's name ourselves the Plantamorphs.".

"Sounds good." said Victor.


	3. Ch 3: Morph  a  tree

Chapter 3: Morph-a-tree

At half past 1, they heard Bethany knocking on the door.

Victor answered it, and said "Beth, your half an hour early.".

"That's because I have to _leave_ half an hour early.".

"Well," said Martha, "let's get down to buisness. We need to aquire some morphs.".

"I already have morphed" said Beth. "And I know alot. You can attack, meaning you have special powers when you morph. It's a different attack for every plant. You just say "attack!", and then, you're attacking. You say "stop" to stop attacking. Oh, and to morph and demorph, you form a picture in your head of the plant that you want to morph into. But you still have to smell it, as the Fowner said.".

"Well, why not go to the backyard and aquire some Rodedendron or something?" said George. "Come on! Your'e family is'nt here, are they?". So they went into the backyard and aquired some trees.

"So, I'll morph first." said Amber. So she closed her eyes. Suddenly, POP! POP! POPOPOP!". Inch after inch she grew. Then her hair started turning from blond to a greenish-yellow and her skin started turning moldy-brown.

"Yuck!" said George. "I thought her name was amber, not mud.".

Her fingers grew as long as an adult arm, and hair started turning brown as leaves started replacing fingernails. and knuckles, as hair reached up toward the sky and turned int branches as more and more and more and more leaves sprouted. Now she was finally a tree. (with a face) "Well! That was cool!" said Amber. "And it is right now!".

"Morph back." said Beth. And in about 30 seconds, she was Amber and not mud. Then they decided to look for anyone anyone acting suspicious around town, to attack any Neethone facilitys. They walked downtown, and they noticed that a crowd of people were going into the abandoned house on Oak Drive.

"Neethones!" whispered Beth. Let's morpph! Now!". So they morphed, and managed not to be seen. They looked at the rusty place, and said: "ATTACK!". Suddenly, "TSEEW!". A yellow-brown beam shot out of one of Victor's branches. "BOOM!". The door was blown off.

"TSEEW! TSWEEW! TSEEW!". Glass from the window shattered on the ground, bricks flew through the air, and the chimney blew apart.

They went inside, and found a snake. Then they saw that the snake was ten times oversize, and had a triangular head. The head had two insect eyes, and a mouth of razor-sharp teeth, and two ears, and a blade at the end of it's long body. They then noticed that there was a sign hanging over it called "Offromis.".

"Sssssethhhh thhhhess!" said the Offromis. "Tingle tingle tingle.". The tail blade began to glow. Then...

"TSSSEEEEEEEEEEWWW!". An orange beam shot from the Offromis' tail blade.

"AAAARRGGHH!". Some of Victor's leaves had burned off.

"TSSEEW! TSEEW! TSEEW! TSEEW! TSEEW! TSEEW! TSEEW!". The sign was smashed and green mush oozed from hundreds of Offromis. They walked along a narrow stone passage. They didn't notice a smoke detector-looking thing on the ceiling. When they were under it:

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Hundreds of Offromis came slithering in. They saw a door and went through it. They saw more Offromis and – a Fowner. It had many slashes and cuts, whipping away with it's scorpion tail.

"It needs help!" said Beth.


	4. Ch 4: Jamaish Futon Mactron Gratcher

Chapter 4: Jamaish-Futon-Mactron-Gratcher

"TSEEW! TSEEW!". Victor shot two times and six of the Offromis' closest to the Fowner were knocked unconscious.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!". Even more Offromis' came into the room.

"TSEEW! TSEEW! TSEEW! TSEEW! TSEEW! TSEEW! TSEE! TSEEW! TSEEW! TSEEW! TSEEW! TSEEW!". Hundreds of Ofromis' were killed.

"Let's just get out of here!" said Beth. So they managed to survive six hallways, 20 rooms and 17 doors. On the 18th door, they came outside. They ran into the woods and demorphed.

"_Thank you_." said the Fowner. "_My name is Jamish-Futon-Mactron-Gratcher. My friends call me Grat_."

"Well," said Martha. "What are we going to do about the morph detector thing?" I mean, we don't know how to destroy them.".

"_Take it off the wall_."

"Oh." said Victor.

"How about on Sunday at 9:30?". They all agreed.

* * *

><p>On Sunday at 9:00, they met at the house on Oak Drive. They morphed to trees.<p>

They went into the house. There was no one inside. They went down the hall with the "morph-detector".

"BEEPBEEPBEEP!". They shot, but as expected, exploded two inches away. Amber let Grat clime her.

"**FWAAP! CRASH! BOOM!**". When it hit the ground, a huge explosion erupted and flames burst from the walls.

"TSEEW! TSEEW!". "FWAAP FWAAP FWAAP!". Hundreds of Offromis' came pouring into the room, and – A 10 foot monster. its head was round like a Fowner's, and it's body was shaped like a diamond. It had claws and feet like a Tyranosaurus Rex.

"What is that?" asked Martha.

"_A Vithun. That's Vithun 6_.".

Suddenly, blue lightning shot from the middle of its claw. It hit Amber's branch. She toppled over. The next one hit Victor in the head. Another shot Beth in the root. The fourth one missed George's head by milimeters, but blew a branch off Martha. Now it was up to Grat and George to save the world.


	5. Ch 5: The Neethone Facility

Chapter 5: The Neethone Facility

"TSEEW! TSEEW! FWAAP! FWAAP! TSEEW! ROAR!" A lightning bolt missed George by two inches, but hit Grat.

"AAATTTAAACCCKKK!" screamed George. Suddenly, he glowed a blinding yellow. A beam shot from his branch, face, head, roots and trunk all at the same time. He closed his eyes, still shooting beams from all over his body. He fell to the floor, and even more beams shot from him. Every single Offromis died, but Vithun 6 disapeared a mili-second before the beam of light hit him.

They woke up half an hour later. They were still trees lying on the stone floor of an underground alien facility. When they opened their eyes, they saw that there was a huge hole in the wall. Exept it was'nt made of stone; it was made of GLASS. It looked ten feet long. They ran. As expected, the glass cracked. it was water all around them. Water began to rush in.

"RUN!" bellowed Beth. They went to a door at the end of the hallway. It was locked. Now they were in 1 foot water.

"TSEEW! FWAAP!". The door exploded into tiny pieces. Water rushed into the hallway. Grat stared at the pieces. Then his eyes lit up a blinding red. A second later, the pieces joined together and went into the frame. The water stopped rushing in.

They went down the hallway. Then they saw an opening in the wall. They went in, and found that Neethone hosts were running in all directions. Offromis were slithering everywhere, Vithuns were floating in midair and looking like they were having a meeting, and other strange creatures were all over the place.

"Sreeee! Srrrithhh! Bomo! Kaka! Jeth! Bethrano! Jeth! Jath! Mak! Tro!".


	6. Ch 6: Vithun 6's Return

Chapter 6: Vithun 6's Return

"What is this place?" asked George.

"_Shoot! Fire! It's a Neethone facility!_"

"TSEEW! TSEEW!".

All the Vithuns disapeared. Millions of birds of all shapes and sizes flew up 5 miles. Octopus-like creatures began to transform into what Grat said was a Bannnadon bird. Fireballs shot from the mouths of a three headed 50 foot monster with tentacles.

"TSEEW! TSEEW! TSEEW! TSEEW! FWAAP! TSEEW! TSEEW!". The fifty foot monster turned back into an octopus and then into a Bannnadon, and flew away with the other birds. Suddenly, Vithun 6 appeared out of nowhere. He came toward them. Then he began to grow. he grew and grew and grew. He grew six feet per second. He grew _**fast!**_

Grat grew tall also, but a little shorter. Beth shot at Vithun 6, but it was a paper cut compared to the size of him. Then Grat seemed to have an idea. He shrunk back to normal size in 10 seconds. Then he made only his claws grow 5 times his own size. He scratched the Vithun up a little, then he actually began to _**morph**_.


	7. Ch 7: A Clever Escape

Chapter 7: A Clever Escape

First, her shrank, and shrank, and shrank until he was an inch tall. Then he stood on two feet. The bottum half of him was roots. His con-shaped legs moved and made a circle around his waist and the top half of Grat became an Earth cactus.

"_This is a Faboo plant_" said Grat. TSEEW! A blinding light filed the "city". A weird building exploded. Explosions were everywhere. One huge one erupted, and it was like when the asteroid hit Earth and swiped out the dinosaurs! It blew black clouds into the air. Knowing somethin worse might happen, Grat shielded them, and they ran as fast as they could. By the time they reached the door, acid rain was falling. They went through the door. They went up a corrder, and suddenly, they were out!

But then: "Ha! You think you're out! Hahahahahahahah!". They spun around. A human host was holding a gun in his hand. He turned off a switch on the wall. The woods dissapeared. It was only a hollagram! TSEEW! Matha was finished off. TSEE! Explosions erupted. The small metal room exploded. Grat had directed his aim at the human-host! The non-infested one appeared in a flash of green light.

"Thankyou. Wait. AAH!".

"Gord la bafraid" said Amber. "Don't be afraid." she repeated. "We're _fighting_ the Neethones. Go now, but don't warn everyone. They might infest you again if any Neethones find out. By the way, squish that Neethone.". He smushed a green slug.


	8. Ch 8: Back to Normal

Chapter 8: Back to Normal

They played Frisbee in Jessica's back yard. Jessica, Beth and Victor were on one team, and Jason, George, and Amber on the other. Martha was the score keeper.

* * *

><p>On Monday, they began to learn the positions of planets.<p>

* * *

><p>In Nature class, they made notes about the cactuses they were growing. Then George went to French class while the others went to language arts.<p>

* * *

><p>In math, they started dividing.<p>

* * *

><p>At lunch, Victor sat down with George and Martha. They talked about what they should do about Vithun 6.<p>

"I think we should just aquire something else." said Martha. "We need something more powerful. We might even need some sort of device.".

"Well," said Victor, "how do we even get a device?".

"How about searching the place over?" suggested Beth, joining in the conversation. "I saw twenty doors with sign "DANGER" on them all. So, that means that all we need to do is go through one door, then the second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, and so on and so on. There might be some interesting things in those doors.".

"Well," said George, "there might be more hallways and stuff in those doors. So we need some time to aquire morphs." he said.

"Sometime this weekend, maybe." said Amber.

* * *

><p>That Saturday, they aquired 5 morphs each.<p>

"Why don't we just take a break?" asked George. "Yeah." said Beth.

"Come on, let's go play frisbee!" said Matha. I remember the score. it's seventy-seven to eighty-one." So they walked down the street, past the house on Oak Drive, to Jessica's house.

Matha rang the doorbell.

"Hi" said Jessica.

"You want to go over to Victor's house to play frisbee?" asked Martha.

"Sure, as long as we have a snack.

* * *

><p>When they got to Victor's house, they played frisbee until the score was one-hundred-thirty seven to 100 and twenty-nine. Then they went in for popsicles.<p>

* * *

><p>At 11:30, George snuck out of bed and to his window. He opened it. "Kids, don't try this at home." he muttered. He climed out the window. He climbed down, and walked down the street. When he was at the door, he morphed to a tree. "TSEEW!". He looked inside, and saw Amber blowing up one of the doors. "TSEEW". He fired. The blew up a whole entire wall, and then Amber went home. George stayed and went down a flight of stairs. It took forever to get to the bottum. He counted five hundred and seven steps. When he reached the bottum, he was relived! Suddenly, breaking his happiness, two trapdoors opened from the ceiling, and Offromis came pouring into the hall. He turned back to the stairs, and he ran up them. The Offromis followed. He went higher and higher and higher and higher and still, the Offromis followed. When he looked behind him at the top, he saw that the Offromis were out of sight. So he demorphed. Branches melted down and turned into blond hair, and branches turned into arms and branches, and so on.<p>

* * *

><p>At lunch the next day, he told Victor, Amber and Martha about last night.<p>

"I guess our plan failed." said Victor.

"Oh no!" said Amber. "Another failure for the Plantamorphs! Oh no!" She joked.

"Well," said Martha. Maybe next time. Now, let's go back to normal.".


End file.
